Somewhere
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Wuya is taking revenge on Jack and blows up his lab. There's no sign of the genius except for his goggles, but Raimundo won't stop the search until he knows for sure. Sequel to 'No Reason' Yaoi RaiJack. Death of Wuya.


A.N: Hah! My second Xiaolin Showdown and song fic! Woot! I once again owe this fic to You Tube, which inspired me. This is a sort of sequel to 'No Reason'

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot a disclaimer in the last story, so, this one is for both of them **_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, the song No Reason, or Somewhere. If I did, thatt'd be pretty awesome, but I don't, poor me._**

XXXXXXXXXX

The Xiaolin Warriors had just arrived at Jack Spicer's home, but they arrived a little too late to foil Wuya's plan for revenge.

The home had exploded just moments ago, probably heard for miles around.

The young Brazilian of the group, known as Raimundo, jumped off Dojo as the dragon came in close to the ground, then ran to the edge of a black charred crater.

The other's approached slowly and stared down at the black destruction. There was absolutely nothing left of anything, just green flames slowly dieing.

Raimundo was the first to make a move, running down into the crater to look for signs of anything, but mostly the evil genius that had resided within this home.

There was no sign of the evil witch now, but, it was clear she had been very mad when Jack had betrayed her; she had left nothing to search for.

As Raimundo neared the center of the crater, he just barely noticed some orange embedded in the ground. He slowly moved to the orange and knelt down next to it, digging around it then dusting off.

"They're Jack's goggles." He said as Omi and Kimiko approached the Dragon of the Wind.

"Clay and Dojo went to search the area around," Kimiko said, noticing the look in Raimundo's eyes. "Jack probably got out before the house exploded."

"That is most certainly the case!" Omi said, a hopeful smile crossing his features.

"I hope your right Omi." Raimundo replied, slipping the giggles into his sweater pocket.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on Raimundo! We need to take a break! We'll continue after some sleep!" Kimiko called from the edge of the crater, watching the chest nut haired boy search every grain of charred sand.

"I'm going to keep looking!" Raimundo called up, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Just come on Raimundo! We're all tired! Omi's already fallen asleep!" Kimiko said, gesturing to a curled up Omi, being held by Clay.

"Just go without me! I'm going to keep searching!" The stubborn Brazilian said, looking up to give Kimiko a determined look.

Kimiko sighed. "Alright Raimundo, but get some sleep soon ok?" She called back, a slight nod from the boy, and the others were off.

XXXXXXXX

Raimundo had moved his search to the surrounding hills, and now, he was exhausted. He looked up into the moonless sky and sighed as he sat back. It was a nice night, moderate temperature, a slight breeze, and the black sheet covering the area.

By what Raimundo figured, it was later in the night, and with this fact, he found himself lying back with his head resting on his arms. It was a great night to just lay back and camp out under the stars. It would be so easy just let your eyes close and...

Raimundo shook his head and jumped up. He couldn't fall asleep now, he was going to find Jack, even if it meat the sacrifice of sleep. "JACK!" He called out, his voice echoing through the blackness. "JACK WHERE ARE YOU!"

He waited for a moment, his echo the only thing answering him.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.par_

_Instead there is only silence,_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

Raimundo sighed and continued walking along the hills. If he had only stopped Wuya when she told them her devastating plan.

Now Jack was probably watching Raimundo from wherever he was now, and Raimundo would never see the scientist again.

Raimundo shook his head then took off in a sprint, trying to escape his thoughts, all the while calling out to the scientist, wherever he was hiding.

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are,_

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

The Brazilian tripped over his own feet, after running for so long, and he laid there with his face in the ground for a few moments.

"Stupid rock." Raimundo commented as he lifted himself off the ground, staring down at the dirt. His arms were trembling now as he held himself up with them. The lack of food and sleep was obviously getting to him.

"I know what this is. This is some stupid joke! Jack's going to wait until I drive myself to total exhaustion looking for him, then he'll jump out with a stupid look on his face. He'll laugh about it for days." Raimundo said, moving to now sit on his knees. He could imagine the scientist doing something so stupid, and at this thought, a smile touched his lips

"I'll keep looking Jack! Just to humor you!" Raimundo called before slowly climbing back onto his feet. "If this is a prank, or if you're really hurt, I will find you."

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

Raimundo somehow ended up back at the crater, and he fell to his knees. "Damnit Jack! Where are you!" He called out to the black sheet above, tears on the verge of spilling from his eyes.

"This isn't a game anymore Jack! Just come out!" He yelled out again.

Raimundo then looked down; wiping the threatening tears away then looked up. There, only a few feet away from him, Jack stood, looking into the sky.

"It's a nice night, isn't it Raimundo?" Jack commented before looking back at the Brazilian.

Raimundo, wanted to yell at Jack for making him worry so much, but there was a look of peace on the red head's face. He rose to his feet instead and nodded, walking over to the scientist.

As he got closer, he noticed something was odd about Jack, and then it became apparent when he tried grabbing Jack's arm. This was only a figment of Raimundo's imagination.

"Jack…where are you?" He whispered to the hallucination as it disappeared, a small smile on its face as it did.

It was too much for the Xiaolin Warrior now, his knees buckled in on themselves and his arms were holding him above the black charred dirt, his tears darkening the blackness even more.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home. _

_I want to embrace you and never let you go. _

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul. _

_Living in agony because I just do not know _

_Where you are._

Raimundo had spilled every tear in his body, and now he was just lying there, sprawled out across the dirt.

Hours must have passed, for now, the sky was beginning to turn into a very light blue, the sun was coming out.

The boy finally decided to move, rising slowly, each muscle aching as he did.

Jack wasn't coming back, he just had to admit that to himself, but even so, he didn't plan on stopping his search, not until he was sure the scientist was actually gone. And if we were, he'd avenge the red head, or die trying.

_I'll find you somewhere. _

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day. _

_I just need to know whatever has happened, _

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know_.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted, waving to Raimundo to come over.

Raimundo almost thought she was a hallucination too before he actually walked over and sighed.

"We know where Jack is!" She said, rushing him to climb on Dojo, which he did once he heard what she said.

They flew through the air for a few hours, which Raimundo used this time to catch some well deserved Z's.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah! Wuya please! I didn't know what I was doing!" Jack pleaded, now being backed against the wall, a slight whimpering coming from his lips.

Wuya laughed, green fire floating above her palm. "And now you shall pay for abandoning me!" She sent the green fire towards Jack.

Jack screamed like a girl and moved out of the way, running away from Wuya and to where Clay and Omi had been thrown.

"C'mon guys!" Jack pleaded while shaking them, screaming like a girl once more before running out of the way of another green flame.

"A-A-Alright! How about a deal! I collect the Shen Gong Wu, a-and you let me go!" Said the cowardly genius.

"It's too late Jack!" Wuya said, sending another green flame at Jack.

Jack jumped back a little too far, he was now at the edge of a hole Wuya had in the middle of her floor, and there were even more green flames within it, swirling around like a dizzying whirlpool.

Wuya smirked slightly, charging up another green flame. "Good Riddance Jack."

The flame flew towards Jack and hit near his feet, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Wuya laughed evilly as she watched.

"Don't count you're chickens before they hatch, Wuya!" Raimundo said, his mind focusing on the pit of eternal flames and a small tornado peaking out from it. (A/N: Yea! I came up with a name for it! I'm tired of calling it 'The hole')

Wuya growled, a green flame forming.

"Fire!" Came Kimiko's shout as she kicked Wuya from behind.

Thanks to Kimiko stopping Wuya, Raimundo got Jack out safely away from the pit, Jack now whimpering from the thought of falling into that thing.

"Now you're going down Wuya." Raimundo said, running at the witch. "Air!"

Raimundo kicked the witch hard in the gut, sending her back a bit.

"Water!" A now conscious Omi shouted.

Wuya retreated away more as the boy threw several punches into her side.

"Earth!" Called out Clay as well.

Clay would never hit a girl, but he punched the ground next to Wuya, causing loose rubble to fall on her head.

Wuya growled angrily and her eyes began to glow green, green flames forming around her fists.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, jumping into the air.

She brought down a hard kick upon Wuya, and now, Wuya was losing her balance, now at the edge of the pit of eternal flames.

Raimundo was about to finish her, but Jack stopped him after he regained his composure.

Jack moved over to stand right in front of Wuya, a slight smirk on his face.

"Wuya, I believe, you've lost." He said before poking her hard below the neck.

"NOOOOO!" Wuya shouted as she fell back.

In one last attempt to save herself, she reached out for something, anything, and grabbed the hand that Jack had used to push her.

Jack lost his balance when the weight of Wuya was now pulling him down into the pit, and he screamed like a little girl once more, but as Wuya had done, he grabbed for something and was now grasping onto the ledge.

"Let go! Letgoletgoletgoletgoletgo!" Jack cried while kicking his legs wildly, trying to hit Wuya who still had his other wrist captive.

Jack landed a good kick to the gut, knocking the breath out of Wuya. That was it, Wuya fell into the pit of eternal flames. Jack looked down, his eyes widening as he watched her slowly torn apart as she went deeper and deeper. He then began to whimper.

"I could use some help!" He said in a more whining tone then angry one.

A big hand grabbed Jack and pulled him out by the collar of his jacket, setting him down in front of the four Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo.

"Is she gone for good?" Kimiko asked, looking into the pit.

"Yea, can we be sure she's gone for good this time." Raimundo said, watching Kimiko carefully, ready to grab her if she fell in.

"I reckon we'll just have to wait and find out." Clay said before Dojo pointed him in the direction of all the Shen Gong Wu Wuya had collected.

"And we'll be ready to kick her buns again, even if she does return!" Omi responded.

"Um, you mean butt?" Kimiko corrected, turning to look at the group.

"That too." Omi added.

"Trust me guys, Wuya is not coming back." Jack said finally, dusting himself off with a sort of 'hmph' look on his features.

Raimundo looked at Jack and give him a small smile.

Jack noticed the smile then smirked slightly, giving the Brazilian a thumbs up and a slight wink.

XXXXXXXXX

Jack lay stretched out across the grass of the Xiaolin Temple as Raimundo sat on a boulder close by. The stars stretched across the black canvas, and there was a small sliver of silver, this was the moon for now.

"So she destroyed my lab and my house?" Jack asked, although, not sound mad or surprised.

"Yea, she was already gone by the time we got there, and I was afraid you hadn't made it out because I found these." Raimundo replied tossing some broken orange goggles at Jack.

Jack yawned softly. "Yea, I went to go borrow money from one of my sources, and I left my evil robot clone in charge of the place. I guess when Wuya discovered that it was the robot and not me, she destroyed the place."

Raimundo arched a brow then slid off the boulder, using it to rest against as he now sat in the grass closer to Jack. "How did you end up in Wuya's castle?"

Jack blinked slightly then sat up. "She went searching for me, caught me by surprise, I sent my Jak-bots after her, they were destroyed, then she had the greatest idea. 'Why not torture him to death?' I'd probably be dead if that dragon of yours hadn't sensed Wuya's Shen Gong Wu."

Raimundo watched Jack for a moment then moved over to the red head. "Ya know, I was really worried, that you actually did die. I was searching the hills around your house but I couldn't find any trace of you. I'm glad it was just your robot."

Jack looked up tiredly at Raimundo before sitting up. "Jack Spicer, Evil Genius doesn't break a promise." He said simply.

Raimundo shook his head slightly. "You're an idiot."

Jack snickered softly. "Good, I still know how-"

"Raimundo, Jack, congratulations on defeating Wuya." Master Fung interrupted.

"I don't deserve any credit; just give it to your warriors." Jack responded, standing up. "I guess I should be leaving."

Raimundo jumped up. "What! You only just got here! Besides, where else do you have to go?"

Master Fung nodded in agreement. "We would feel honored if you stayed with us, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "But I'm not a 'Dragon' as you call them, and I'd only get in the way."

Master Fung shook his head. "Anyone who has helped to defeat Wuya, who has helped to restore the world to order, can stay here."

Jack mumbles something about only helping twice then noticed the three other Xiaolin Warriors listening in on the conversation, then turned to Raimundo.

'Ah no! Not that look!' Jack thought. Raimundo was looking at him with wide, innocent looking eyes, and of course he was pouting.

Raimundo knew Jack couldn't say no to the look, and was purposely using it against him.

"I, guess I could stay awhile, at least until my parents rebuild the house and lab. Should take a year." Jack said, crossing his arms and looking off to the side.

There was slight happy chatter in the background before Master Fung nodded. "Now come, it is time for us to feast over today's victories." Master Fung turned and began heading inside, the three other warriors and Dojo making a run for where they had been before.

Raimundo smirked. "The face wins again."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not that, I just think it's about time to stop being an evil genius, all it does is get me into trouble. I'll just be Jack Spicer, Genius." Jack nodded at the name with a slight smirk.

Raimundo shook his head again. "Like I said, you're an idiot."

Jack snickered again as he stated. "Hey, at least I still know how to turn you on."

At this, Raimundo blushed and Jack laughed, Jack now walking towards where Master Fung had left to.

Raimundo quickly caught up to Jack and placed his hands behind his head, then stopped.

Jack stopped too and blinked at Raimundo. "Something wrong?"

Raimundo suddenly hugged Jack, tight and close. "It's nice to have you back."

Jack was stunned at first, but he quickly returned the hug. "It's nice to be back, Rai."

Omi suddenly popped his head out. "What is taking so long?"

Raimundo sneered at Omi. "Go away! We're having a moment!"

Omi nodded. "Alright, but hurry up! I am so hungry I could eat a pig!"

Jack blinked. "Don't you mean horse?"

Omi disappeared through the opening again. "That too!"

Both teenagers laughed before the stepped into the temple to feast with their friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: DAMNIT OMI! THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT! > Oh well, please review! I'd really like Reviews!


End file.
